exoriarefandomcom-20200215-history
GW5N 133 and 10L-A11 91
This pair of synced audio files covers an interrogation between LaFontaine and Dr. Gideon Marconi. This combination is accompanied by a commentary on the interrogation by two unknown parties. Transcription (presumably) LaFontaine: Again, why did you come? Dr. Gideon Marconi: (Pained) God, what did you do to me? It was inside my head memories of old man also talking about a similar experience: 0xff-ed#0xff-ed:143, searching... L: We're all looking for the truth in our own way, aren't we? Why did you come? You know the answer, tell me. G: You're the only one. You can restore my access. L: Gideon, the first rule of power is, lie to anyone but yourself. You knew we would never trust you again. Again, why did you come? If I promise to answer just one question... G: (Incoherent) And... I wan.... Am I...? L: Ah, that's it, the pain helps the third eye to focus. Let be be finale of seemThis is what he is saying; it is a reference to Wallace Stevens' The Emperor of Ice Cream., is that all you want? G: I want to know what I helped build! L: First, the back door on the satellite - how do we disable it? G: You can't, not remotely. L: My people tell me much the same thing. So be it. Let the trojans have their satellite. G: What are you so afraid the satellites would see? The ruins? What danger could they possibly pose? L: Old houses attract all kinds of vermin - speaking of which, Pahana gave you something, what was it? G: Just some old books and photographs. L: You traded your destiny for baubles? What about promises? Surely he promised you something. G: He said we'd change history. The entire world would see the truth. I would see the truth. L: And the only real truth you've learned is that Pahana has his own agenda. G: He showed me more than that. I know now, I know what you're afraid of. You've gone unnoticed for so long, but it's out there, isn't it? Proof. The missing pagePresumably, this page: GID.DIR#P.Field.Notes. That's why you used me. To find the ruins so you could destroy them. L: We only ever wanted for you, not from you. Such wonders. Enough answers for ten lifetimes worth of questions. We would have shared it all with you. You're family. G: (Skeptical) What family is that? L: (Serene) We are non surrexit maiorInter natos mulierum non surrexit maior - "Among those that are born of women there is none greater." The phrase used lit. means "none greater risen." Originally said about John the Baptist, used throughout history to refer to divine and regal figures as a token of respect and worship. - and our time has come. G: (Amused) What, you think you're gods? L: What's a god but power? And we are power incarnate. Six billion huddle in the dark. G: If you have such power, then what could you possibly want with me? L: You're going to help us end the plague named Pahana, along with anyone else who'd follow in his footsteps. Treason will out, and then blood - blood will out too. G: You want me to help you? L: You've already done your part, I'm afraid. One thing. The access sequence - did you give it to Pahana? G: I gave it to you. Audio *File:Interrogation.ogg *Combined audio of Interrogation and Eavesdroppers Notes Category:Syncs